vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Cosmos (manga)
|-|Chibi Chibi= Summary Chibi Chibi is a mysterious little girl who appears in the last arc of the manga, is the civilian identity of Sailor Chibi Chibi, and is the disguised form of Sailor Cosmos. Her appearance was that of a very young child, with red hair set in two heart-shaped odango, and blue eyes. One day, she mysteriously appeared at the Tsukino family home and somehow made Ikuko Tsukino believe that Chibi Chibi was her daughter, similar to what Chibiusa had done on her first appearance. Only Usagi's memory was left intact. Chibi Chibi's vocabulary was limited to a few simple words (the most frequently used was "chibi" (ちび), meaning "little" or "mini," hence her name) and repeating what other people said. |-|Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon= Summary Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon was Chibi Chibi's Sailor Senshi form, and in some continuities, an alternate form of Sailor Cosmos. She appeared in the Stars arc of the manga. In the manga, she was known simply as Sailor Chibi Chibi. While some of the stickers and advertisements that came with the reprint version of the manga did refer to her as "Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon" (perhaps for consistency with the anime), the manga text itself still called her "Sailor Chibi Chibi". In this Senshi form, she carried a scepter in the form of a heart with what looked like a planetary ring, and used it to defend herself and Sailor Moon. She was not shown using any attacks of her own, but she did increase Sailor Moon's power. |-|Sailor Cosmos= Summary Sailor Cosmos is the last known form of Sailor Moon in the Sailor Moon manga, she is depicted as being the Sailor Moon of a very distant future, where she reached a stage of being the embodiment of the cosmos. She fled from her time to take refuge in the time of Sailor Moon because of Sailor Chaos, in order to incite her to destroy the source of everything in the universe and all enemies, the Galaxy Cauldron. This was to prevent Sailor Moon from having to endure all the suffering she has experienced. Guardian Cosmos is a part of Sailor Cosmos who might've been around at the creation of the universe since she possibly created it. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Possibly 2-C Name: Chibi Chibi, Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon | Sailor Cosmos Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: Unknown | Unknown, likely inapplicable due to being a conceptual being and transcending space-time, possibly predates existence Classification: Human, Sailor Senshi, Embodiment of the Cosmos (Antithesis of Chaos), Guardian of the Universe Powers and Abilities: |-|Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lunar Magic, Healing and Empowerment, Acausality (Type 1 & 3), Aura, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 & 8), Regeneration (At least Mid; Sailor Senshi possess the light of the planet protectors, which grants them regeneration, likely far higher), Time Manipulation (including Time Travel), Flight, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Power Masking, Telepathy, Purification, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Precognition, Retrocognition, Clairvoyance, Energy Manipulation, Durability Negation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3), Resurrection, Cosmic Elemental Manipulation, Spell Creation and Negation (She can also reverse spells with the henshin), Power Nullification, Anti-Magic, Reactive Power Level, Telekinesis, Psychometry, Transformation (along with Identity and Cloth Manipulation), Teleportation (She can also teleport with others and through dimensions), Creation, Pure Moon Manipulation, Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sound Wave Generation, Wing Manifestation, Sealing, Forcefield Creation, Spatial Destruction, Sleep Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Power Bestowal (Can grant Eternal Sailor Moon more power), Cosmic Awareness, Absorption, Transmutation, Holy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Concept Destruction, Resistance to: Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Power Nullification, Body Control, Radiation Manipulation, Transmutation, Pain Manipulation, Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Void Manipulation (With Forcefield Creation), Fate Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Illusions, Life Manipulation, Dream Manipulation and Essence Manipulation |-|Sailor Cosmos= All previous abilities plus Order Manipulation and Embodiment, Pure Stellar Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Spatial Manipulation, Summoning, Portal Creation, Cosmic Creation, Celestial Manipulation, Space-time BFR, Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), White Hole Creation (Can create several objects that can destroy the universe and take control of the entire Cosmos), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (She created the Star Seed, the concept of life. All things that are alive carry a star seed growing with them, all thing, no matter their size, shape or name, even planets, and all possibilities are born in the Galaxy Cauldron), Powers via Crystal (Can use the power of the Cosmos Crystal), Nigh-Omniscience, Matter Manipulation, Shapeshifting (including Age Manipulation), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Abstract Existence and Possibly Primordial Force Manipulation, Can replicate the powers of every Sailor Senshi including: Plant Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Intangibility, Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation, Essence Manipulation (Manipulation of the totality of one's being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit), Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Invulnerability, Death Manipulation, Existence Modification (Can reboot a being to zero), Weather Manipulation, Vortex Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Sky Manipulation, Gender Transformation, Smoke Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Sulfur Manipulation, Vapor Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ocean Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Time Stop, Lightning Manipulation, BFR (Can absorb a galaxy and lock it in place forever), Illusion Creation, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Possession, Life Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Creation, Quantum Manipulation, Regeneration/Resurrection Negation (With Star Seed control), Soul Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Memory Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Body Control, Chain Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Information Analysis, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Force Field Penetration, minor Chaos Manipulation, Resistance to: Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Time Stop, Darkness Manipulation, Mind Control, BFR, Chaos Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Age Manipulation and Void Manipulation (She was not killed by Sailor Chaos) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (It's said that Chibi Chibi holds a power as strong as Eternal Sailor MoonVol. 12, Act 57 - Stars 8. She has easily forced Sailor Galaxia to retreat and was able to counter an attack from ChaosVol. 12, Act 59 Stars 10) | Possibly Low Multiverse level (Guardian Cosmos possibly created the universe with the Galaxy CauldronVol. 12, Act 60 Stars 11 and Silver Crystal. Also created crystals with power comparable to Chaos. Her essence is also that of the Lambda Power and Cosmos Crystal, Has access to the Lambda Power that can restore everything to the Static Cosmos which involves multiple dimensions and the World of Sailor Pluto, can repair the damage of Chaos. Able to ignore causing an explosion that would destroy everything in the Cosmos) Speed: Infinite (Easily comparable to Eternal Sailor Moon) | Immeasurable (She can avoid using the space-time corridor, and is able to travel through time just by movement) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, likely higher (Largely superior to second arc sailor moon in civilan form) | Unknown, possibly Immeasurable (Comparable to Sailor Chaos) Striking Strength: Universal+ | Possibly Low Multiversal Durability: Universe level+ (Able to resist attacks from the Galactica SenshiVol. 12, Act 58 Stars 9) | Possibly Low Multiverse level (Not even Sailor Chaos can kill her, has complete immortality in-verse. Furthermore, intangibility, regeneration and immortality makes her incredibly hard to kill), her abstract nature makes her incredibly hard to kill Stamina: Likely Limitless | Limitless (Maintains the universe and its matter continuously, battled endlessly with Sailor Chaos and likely to continue on indefinitely) Range: At least Universal+ | Low Multiversal (Lambda power can affect the cosmos and the World of Sailor Pluto simultaneously) Standard Equipment: |-|Weapons= SCCrod (SM).gif sm_rod_chibichibi_cosmos.gif * Heart-shaped mystical scepter/rod: Sailor Chibi Chibi's weapon where her magical powers and attacks emanate from. * Sailor Cosmos rod: Sailor Cosmos' weapon. |-|Costume Items= * Tiara: Part of any Sailor Senshi's fuku, except Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Galaxia, and Eternal Sailor Moon. When looking at the tiara from a distance it appears to be gold with a pink heart. * Pink Hair Pieces: She wears pink heart-shaped odango covers, appearing in Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon's hair when she transforms, decorating her odango. |-|Misc. Items= * Cosmos Crystal: Sailor Cosmos has the Cosmos Crystal, the ultimate static power in all the cosmos, or the Lambda Power. Intelligence: Unknown, possibly Nigh-Omniscient (She has super-intelligence with the Lambda Power due to the Mercury Crystal as well as a degree of Cosmic Awareness and gets the wisdom of the universe with Guardian Cosmos) Weaknesses: Has the maturity of a child, teleporting herself and others across vast distances seems to take a lot out of her as she often sleeps after using this ability | Was emotionally compromised by Sailor Chaos, but after being inspired by her past self with power and courage she overcame it. Otherwise, none notable. Feats: Show/Hide |-|Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon= * Teleported herself and others across a vast distance. * Was able to Save Sailor Moon in civilian form when Galaxia attacked her. |-|Sailor Cosmos= : Even less is known about Sailor Cosmos. It seems she is a form of Sailor Moon from the even more distant future. She is locked in eternal war with the regenerated stronger form of chaos, Sailor Chaos. She has control over spacetime, able to time travel as it mentions above and able to send the Amazon Senshi back to the far future where they come from easily. This makes sense given the Pluto Crystal which controls space-time is a part of the Cosmos Crystal like all Star Seeds. * Can restore the Static Cosmos easily. * Created the Universe and Star seed. * Sailor Cosmos have attacks based on love and destruction. * Sailor Cosmos have attacks based on the underworld and darkness. * She have water senses. She can see through illusions and track things moving through them, perceive through dimensions, sense disruptions in space-time, sense bad omens and danger intuition. * She can attack the astral plane. * She is able to banish a person and seal an entire planet and block access to a universe. * Spatial Manipulation; She can attack through dimensions. * She can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch. * She can put enemies into a deep sleep lasting for millennia. * She can create magic objects like weapons and transformation items. * She can create weapons such as thorns, a sword, a katana and a machine gun), Summoning (She has access to The Holy Sword, a sacred sword made with extraterrestrial material. It contains extreme toxicity, and is so hard that it can destroy a diamond. The sword can also destroy a person until there is nothing left of him. * Sailor Cosmos can completely cancel many powers, as they pass through defenses like Power Nullification, Black Hole abilities and a Void Barrier that absorbs and eradicates everything. * She was not killed by Sailor Chaos, despite being able to bypass Mid-Godly Regeneration and prevent a person/object from healing themselves or being restored by a third party. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon= : Henshin: Chibi Chibi can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. * Chibi Chibi Crystal Power, Make Up: The command Chibi Chibi used to transform into Sailor Chibi-Chibi. It was only seen in Act 54 of the manga. |-|Sailor Cosmos= In the even further future, Sailor Cosmos, the ultimate form of Sailor Moon, battles Sailor Chaos, the reborn form of her old enemy. In this form, she possesses the Cosmos Crystal itself as her essence, sharing an essence with that of Existence, and emanates the Lambda Power. In this state she can use the powers of every Sailor Senshi, including Sailor Chaos. At this level, Sailor Cosmos no longer needs to cast an incantation or recite an attack name. Key: Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon | Sailor Cosmos Notes: * She doesn't have the abilities of Chaos because even if Sailor Cosmos possesses the powers of the senshi, Chaos possesses the Chaos Crystal, the opposite of the Cosmos Crystal and therefore by logic it can not use it. Also, Cosmos has not been able to defeat Chaos. Explanations As she comes from the infinitely endless cosmos itself, Eternal Sailor Chibi Chibi's magical powers are likely infinitely limitless and god-like. One shown ability was teleporting herself and others across vast distances in a flash of bright pink glowing light. This great power seems to take a lot out of her as she often sleeps after using this ability. Her other magical powers and attacks are unknown, but seem to come from her heart-shaped mystical scepter. She was once able to block Sailor Galaxia's Galactica Super String attack, a sign that she is an extremely powerful character indeed. Lambda Power: Sailor Cosmos is said to have the Lambda power, a power she holds even when she was Eternal Sailor Moon. It is described as the ability to lose everything so that she can save everything. This can be interpreted in many ways. We see her use many powers but she does not utter any incantation or phrase to activate them, like we see other senshi do at times, so the true scope of her abilities are widely unknown. Time Travel: We see she has the ability to create an umbrella and fall through the air, which is how Chibiusa had once traveled to the past from the future. However, if she used the Gates of Time, it is odd that she could go unnoticed to either Sailor Pluto, the true Guardian of the Gates of Time or Diana, who watches the gates in Pluto's absence. Extending on her time abilities, she effortlessly sends the Sailor Quartet back to the future with a swipe of her staff. Supportive Powers: During the battle with Galaxia and Usagi, even in her Chibi Chibi disguise she was able to throw up a strong barrier, much like Saturn's Silence Wall technique and is able to effortlessly support and protect Usagi during the attack. She even is able to assist Usagi who is unconscious into summoning her Eternal Tiare as if she knew how to do so with ease. Time Manipulation: Able to foresee the near future, or a very heightened sixth sense she was able to manipulate an event to her liking like the instant she helped Chibiusa, and her team reach their exact location right in time. Whatever the case may be, she was seemed aware of Chibiusa and the Quartet’s arrival and attack before any one else and this is confirmed when Chibiusa thanked her for calling out to them in time. Gallery Chibix2.jpg M_guardiancosmos.gif Sailor Cosmos Concept Art.jpg Cosmos_and_Chibi_Chibi.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Abstract Entities Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Heroes Category:Time Travelers Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Healers Category:Sound Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Soul Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Staff Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Users Category:Void Users Category:Plant Users Category:Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Psychics Category:Hypnotists Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Wind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Metal Users Category:Death Users Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Status Effect Users Category:Life Users Category:Rod Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Curse Users Category:Fate Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Memory Users Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Age Users Category:Earth Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Wise Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Body Control Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hair Users Category:Card Users Category:Dream Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Order Users Category:Morality Users Category:Purification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Wing Users Category:Cosmos Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Mineral Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Environment Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Tier 2